warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions 3/Duistere Waarheid
Hallo en leuk dat je dit leest! Dit is de derde ff van Bloemstaart en Morgenpoot, en om dat te vieren gaan we naar de toekomst! Nou ja, een soort van. Jaagster en Mistspikkel hebben kittens gekregen (het zat er al aan te komen) die nu oud genoeg zijn om leerlingen te worden! Vanaf hoofdstuk 1 maak je kennis met ze! ;) Pootje van Morgenpoot, Bloemetje van Bloemstaart XD Zie hier de overzichtspagina Klik hier voor deel 1 Klik hier voor deel 2 Proloog (door Morgenpoot) Jaagster schrok bij het gezicht van zijn verwoeste Clan. Flarden -vossen en kattenvacht lagen verspreid over het kamp en de weinige katten die nog leefden stonden bij het medicijnkathol om hun wonden te laten verzorgen. Jaagster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten die hun eigen prooi kunnen vangen zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering.' Onderaan de Hogesteen lag een plas bloed; dit was de plek waar Zwartvuur was gedood. 'Ik heb mijn negen levens gekregen, en zal deze Clan vanaf nu leiden. Wij eren Lavendelster, onze goede en moedige leider, Rookpels, Zwartvuur en Violenvacht. Maar ik eer in het bijzonder Puntstaart, mijn vroegere mentor. Ik spreek deze woorden over het lijk van Zwartvuur, en alle andere katten die zijn gestorven in de jaren dat ik leefde. De nieuwe commandant van de Schaduwclan wordt Mistspikkel. Jij hebt bewezen erg loyaal en sterk te zijn. Deze positie heb je verdiend. En dan nu Rietpoot. Zij heeft twee mentors gehad, en allebei zijn ze gestorven. Zwartvuur was haar echte mentor, en Puntstaart was zijn vervanger. Goudhart. Jij bent leerling van Golvengloed geweest, en ik vertrouw erop dat jij alles wat zij jou heeft geleerd zal overdragen aan jouw eerste leerling. Ook al is het manen geleden, wij eren nu ook Rodengloed, jouw broer. Hij is nooit loyaal aan Grijsster geweest, heeft hij me verteld.' Met deze woorden eindigde Jaagster de ceremonie, denkend aan zijn vader Goudstroom. Hopelijk zou deze krijger net zo dapper zijn als hij was. De Clans (door Morgenpoot) Leider: Jaagster - behendige cyperse kater Leerling: Amberpoot Tijdelijke commandant: Golvengloed - grijze poes met een altijd vrolijk gezicht Tijdelijke leerling: Stengelpoot Medicijnkat: Kruidenvacht - cyperse poes Krijgers: Goudhart - goudkleurige kater, broer van Rodengloed Leerling: Rietpoot Leerlingen: Amberpoot - donkerbruine poes met amberkleurige ogen Stengelpoot - cyperse, sterke en vriendelijke kater, eigenlijk leerling van Mistspikkel Rietpoot - cyperse eigenwijze poes Moederkatten: Mistspikkel - witte poes met grijze vlekjes, moeder van Spechtkit en Vinnenkit (Jaagsters kittens), eigenlijk commandant Oudsten: Takkenstaart - bruine poes met een goede reukzin, andere zintuigen werken niet goed meer Kittens: Spechtkit - grijs cypers poesje Vinnenkit - grijs cypers katertje Donderclan: Leider: Ruisklauw - bruine kater, zijn staart is niet meer dan een stompje, heeft geen negen levens Commandant: Distelhart - roodbruin gestreepte kater Krijgers: Stekelstaart - bruine cyperse poes Gevangenen van de Donderclan: Klifster - rode kater, ooit leider Bloesemvlam - witte poes met rode vlekken, partner van Klifster Hoofdstuk 1 (door Bloemstaart) Spechtkit staarde uit de kraamkamer, alle katten waren druk aan het werk. Haar broertje Vinnenkit keek haar aan met een ondeugende grijns. O, wat wilde ze toch zo graag naar buiten, naar het woud. Ze had wel al lang genoeg in deze kraamkamer gezeten, ze liet haar broertje achter in de kraamkamer en holde naar het hol van haar vader, die apart van alle katten sliep. 'Pap, ben je daar?' 'wat ga je doen?'Vinnenkit was haar blijkbaar achterna gekomen, 'ik ga kijken wat onze vader aan het doen is. 'Kom kits, jullie vader heeft het druk, hij wil liever niet dat jullie nu storen.'Goudhart duwde ze weg van het leidershol. 'Maar hij is onze vader, wil hij ons dan niet spreken?' Goudhart keek geamuseerd naar de kittens. 'Hij wil jullie wel spreken, maar hij heeft het nu vreselijk druk. Dus je zult hem een andere keer moeten spreken.' Bah, bah en nog eens bah, Spechtkit keek naar Goudhart, die weer naar het hol van haar vader liep, en hij wel! dacht ze toen ze maar weer naar de kraamkamer liep. Het was nacht, de perfecte tijd vond Spechtkit, ze had die middag al liggen slapen, toen ze weggestuurd werden. Nu was ze dus klaarwakker, snel maakte ze haar broertje wakker en keek om zich heen. Haar moeder sliep, er was maar één krijger die de wacht hield, het moest lukken, dat moest gewoon! 'Wat ben je van plan?' vroeg Vinnenkit even later, toen ze het kamp verlaten hadden, 'jij en ik gaan een kijkje nemen in dit bos, dus bereid je maar voor op grootte gevaren!' Vinnenkit knikte: 'Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik ben altijd voorbereid op het gevaar, dus alles gaat goed komen.' En daar trok hij een heel heldhaftig gezicht bij, plus een stoere houding. Uitslover... dacht Spechtkit hoofdschuddend. Even later liepen ze al een heel eind verder, 'heb jij ook niet het gevoel dat we achtervolgd worden door iets, of iemand.' Vroeg Vinnenkit aan Spechtkit. 'Nee... Je bent toch niet bang?' 'Nee, hoe durf jij dat in Sterrenclansnaam te denken.' Nog later liep Spechtkit vooraan, 'We kunnen beter teruggaan, het begint al lichter te worden, wat denk jij daarvan broer... Broer... Vinnenkit... Vinnenkit, waar ben je?' Angstig keek Spechtkit in het rond, geen broer te zien. Ze liep wat terug en riep weer... Geen antwoord. Zo snel als Spechtkit haar beentjes konden dragen rende ze naar het kamp terug, na een tijdje had ze het gevonden en snel glipte ze door het geheime plekje naar binnen: Wakker worden, Wakker worden... Stelletje slaapkoppen!!' Alle katten kwamen uit hun holen en keken haar slaperig aan. 'Wat kijken jullie nou, doe iets! Vinnenkit is weg, verdwenen in het bos!!' Hoofdstuk 2 (door Morgenpoot) 'Laat me los, en wie ben jij eigenlijk?' piepte Vinnenkit. Het liefst had hij geschreeuwd, maar hij was te angstig om zijn stem te verheffen. De kater die hem vasthad grijnsde. 'Mijn naam is Distelhart, en jij gaat met mij mee!' Distelhart sleurde Vinnenkit mee. Waarom was hij ook buiten het kamp geweest, dacht Vinnenkit boos. Hij had gewoon niet naar Spechtkit moeten luisteren! Maar hij moest wel, hij was geen laffe poesiepoes, want die deden dat soort dingen. Nu rook Vinnenkit een stinkende lucht. Zou dat de Donderclangeur zijn? Maar... maar dan waren ze nu bij de grens! Hij hoorde nu kattengemauw en pootstappen, en zag dat ze door een doorntunnel liepen. 'Welkom in het Donderclankamp' grijnsde Distelhart. Een bruine kater kwam aanlopen. Zet hem maar gevangen in het oudstenhol, waar Klifster en Bloesemvlam ook zitten. Klifster was toch de leider van de Donderclan, dacht Vinnenkit verward. De oudsten waren bij elkaar gekropen, en de kater gromde: 'Wat hebben we aan katten die alleen maar luieren? Vanaf nu zijn jullie weer gewoon krijgers!' Vinnenkit werd ruw in een holle boomstam geduwd, waar al twee katten zaten. 'Mijn naam is Klifster' miauwde een van de katten. 'Ik ben de leider van de Donderclan, althans, dat was ik. Mijn commandant, Ruisklauw, heeft me verraden. Nu zit ik hier gevangen, samen met mijn partner Bloesemvlam. En wie ben jij, kleintje? Je ruikt naar Schaduwclan.' Vinnenkit haalde diep adem. 'Ik... ik ben Vinnenkit. Ik ben de zoon van Jaagster, en mijn moeder is Mistspikkel. Ik was samen met mijn zusje Spechtkit uit het kamp geslopen. Ik ben niet eens over de grens geweest!' Nu keek Klifster boos naar buiten. 'Ruisklauw wil álle territoria bezitten. Hij houdt jou vast als gijzelaar. Vanochtend is de opstand begonnen; toen is één van mijn levens afgenomen door Ruisklauw.' Nu hoorden ze geschreeuw van buiten. Vinnenkit herkende de stem van zijn vader, Jaagster. 'We hebben pootstappen gevonden! Waarom hebben jullie mijn zoon ontvoerd?' Er brak een gevecht los buiten, en toen de bewaker afgeleid werd door Golvengloed, die een krijger van de Donderclan de struiken in joeg, gebaarde Klifster naar Bloesemvlam en Vinnenkit dat de kust veilig was. Ze doken naar buiten, en Vinnenkit zag zijn zusje Spechtkit. Zij heeft vast Jaagster naar de plek geleid waar ik verdween, dacht Vinnenkit trots, en ze vergaf haar dat ze hem had overgehaald om op avontuur te gaan. Amberpoot vloog voor hem langs, terwijl ze achter Stekelstaart aanrende. Stengelpoot en Rietpoot waren Distelharts flank aan het bewerken. Kruidenvacht was Goudhart aan het verzorgen. Toen Jaagster zag dat Vinnenkit terug was, miauwde hij: 'IK WIL NIET NOG MEER KRIJGERS LATEN VERWONDEN, EN ONS DOEL IS BEREIKT. SCHADUWCLAN, TERUGTREKKEN!' Jaagster sloop naar Klifster. 'Ik denk dat ik al weet wat hier gebeurd is. Kom maar mee naar ons kamp.' En Vinnenkit en Spechtkit keek hij boos aan, omdat hij met hen nog wat uit te praten had... Hoofdstuk 3 (door Bloemstaart) Ze hadden nooit naar het bos moeten gaan, dat besefte Spechtkit nu pas, haar broertje was ontvoerd geweest en zij was daar de oorzaak van, zij was degene die het plan had gehad om 's nachts naar buiten te gaan en daar lekker rond te sluipen. Toen ze het kamp was in gegaan en de patrouille was vertrokken moest Spechtkit naar de kraamkamer gegaan en was Mistspikkel heel, maar dan ook heel erg boos geworden, Spechtkit was toen ineengekrompen van angst en pas nu weer ontspande ze zich een beetje. Mistspikkel was expres voor de ingang van de kraamkamer gaan zitten en gaf zichzelf nu een uitgebreide wasbeurt. Oh, was ze nou maar nooit op het idee zijn gekomen om naar buiten te gaan, dan had ze hier nu lekker gelegen, mét haar broer. 'Spechtkit, kom, je mag naar je vader...' Spechtkit kromp ineen toen Mistspikkel haar naar haar vaders hol duwde. Gelukkig was er één opluchting: daar zat Vinnenkit... 'En willen jullie mij nog wat vertellen of hoe zit het?' 'We wilden alleen maar weten hoe het bos eruit zag. Da's alles.' Spechtkit keek verbaast naar Vinnenkit, we? Het was toch mijn idee? 'aha, nou als je het niet kunt samenvatten, dan wil ik dat wel voor jullie doen hoor... dus, jullie dachten: We willen het bos zien, laten we er dan 's nachts zonder enige krijger door het bos lopen, even voor dat jullie het weten: Jullie hadden door een vos kunnen worden gepakt, of kunnen verdwalen of worden ontvoerd...' sloot Jaagster af met een blik op Vinnenkit. 'En ik wil dat jullie nooit meer zoiets doen, begrepen?' De kits knikten. 'Dan kunnen jullie nu gaan.' Spechtkit volgde Vinnenkit naar de uitgang van het hol, maar voordat ze wegging wachtte ze even en zei: 'O, pap, het spijt me, ik heb alleen een vraagje: Worden we nu nog wel leerling?' Jaagster knikte. Vier manen later... Vandaag was het dé dag: ze zouden leerlingen worden! Spechtkit liep al de hele dag met een grootte big smile op haar gezicht rond te huppelen. 'Katten van de Schaduwclan, kom bij elkaar voor een clanvergadering. Spechtkit, vandaag word de dag dat je een leerling zal worden, jouw mentor zal Bloesemvlam worden, Bloesemvlam, jij hoorde vroeger bij de donderclan en ik heb je zien vechten, het was super goed. Ik hoop dat jij deze specialiteit op je leerling overbrengt. Vanaf nu Spechtkit, zal je Spechtpoot heten. En dan Vinnenkit: jou mentor zal Golvengloed worden, Golvengloed, jouw jaagtechniek is geweldig, ik zou graag willen dat je dit op je leerling overbrengt. En dan Vinnenkit, jouw leerlingennaam word Vinnenpoot.' Spechtki..poot keek naar Vinnenpoot, hij glunderde helemaal. Zelf was ze ook helemaal blij, ze was leerling. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Morgenpoot) Vinnenpoot keek naar zijn mentor, die fluisterde: 'Goed zo, je deed het prima!' Vinnenpoot voelde zich verlegen worden. Golvengloed was de oudste krijger in de Clan, en ze was zoals zijn vader al zei heel goed in jagen. 'Ik ga je eerst een rondleiding door het territorium geven. Let op: blijf niet al te lang op dezelfde plek staan, want je kan in het moeras zakken. Het lijkt me verstandig om het grootste gedeelte door het naaldbos te lopen.' Vinnenpoot huiverde bij de gedachte om meegesleurd te worden in het moeras, op zijn eerste dag als leerling nog wel! Ze liepen het kamp uit terwijl Golvengloed precies vertelde waar je wel en waar je niet kon staan. 'Ik heb een keer gehad dat Goudhart, mijn vroegere leerling, uitgleed over een stukje gras toen het net had geregend. Hij viel in het moeras, en gelukkig kreeg ik hem er snel uit. Zijn poten waren helemaal bruin en hij heeft er zelfs een trauma aan opgelopen.' Golvengloed glimlachte. 'Mijn mentor was Grijsster. Echt een aardige kat, als hij jou ook mag. Maar Wervelster, de vorige leider, vertrouwde hem zó erg dat hij hem commandant liet worden, en later werd hij leider. Heeft jouw vader je weleens over de Grote Opstand verteld?' Vinnenpoot schudde zijn kop. 'En je moeder ook niet? Ik zal je één ding zeggen: jouw ouders waren leerlingen, maar wel helden. Samen met Zwartvuur, vroeger de beste vriend van Jaagster, Lavendelster en Boompoot...' Bij het noemen van die naam stierf haar stem weg. Vinnenpoot besefte dat hij maar beter niet door kon gaan over Boompoot, dus vroeg hij naar Lavendelster. 'Lavendelster was de leider vóór Jaagster. Ze was nog commandant toen ze Grijsster doodde. Ze had er ook recht op, want Grijsster was een verschrikkelijke leider. Maar ik zal je een geheim vertellen wat Grijsster, toen nog Grijsdoorn, mij heeft verteld toen ik nog zijn leerling was: hij was verliefd op Lavendelster! Dus waarschijnlijk heeft hij Lavendelster alleen maar tot commandant benoemd omdat hij verliefd op haar was.' Vinnenpoot dacht na. Hoe moest Grijsster zich dan wel gevoeld hebben toen hij werd verraden door zijn vriendin, waarmee hij partners wou worden? Na een lange dag patrouilleren en jagen plofte Vinnenpoot in zijn mosnest. De Zilverpels was al verschenen en hij geeuwde. Golvengloed had hem een compliment gegeven en gezegd dat hij misschien wel nét zo goed werd in jagen als zij, want hij had zijn eerste prooi gevangen. Het was een muis die hij langs de Donderclangrens had gespot. Vinnenpoot voelde zich trots op zichzelf, en hij was blij dat hij niet zoals Spechtpoot nog op patrouille moest. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij in slaap viel. Hoofdstuk 5 (Door Bloemstaart) Uitgeput was ze, totaal uitgeput. Spechtpoot was op patrouille, ze had bij zonhoog al gejaagd en nu was ze bezig met de patrouille, gelukkig was dit het laatste wat ze zouden doen. Ze liep met Bloesemvlam naar de grens van de Windclan, daar waren ze al een tijdje niet geweest, had Amberpoot haar verteld. Nu was Amberpoot ook meegegaan met de patrouille, alleen... Amberpoot was een beetje afwezig. 'Muis!' siste Bloesemvlam en ze keek naar Spechtpoot, alsof ze wouw zeggen dat de muis voor haar was. Spechtpoot rook en bespeurde de geur van de muis, ze zakte ineen en wiegde zachtjes heen en weer, omdat ze niet al teveel geluid maakte, hoefde ze niet te sluipen, maar sprong gewoon mat een snelle sprong naar de muis toe en pakte hem met haar uitgestoken klauwen en beet toen snel het nekje door. 'Goede vangst!' prees haar mentor haar met een volle glimlach. Spechtpoot keek naar Amberpoot, die totaal ergens anders mee bezig was. Ze verversten de grenzen van het Schaduwclanterritorium, en gingen rustig weer terug naar het kamp. Onderweg vingen ze nog wat lekkers, dat ze bij de stapel neerlegden en daarna ging Bloesemvlam naar het krijgershol en gingen Amberpoot en Spechtpoot weer naar het leerlingenhol. Ze ging tegen Vinnenpoot aan liggen en sloot zachtjes haar ogen. Even later hoorde ze zachtjes Rietpoot, Amberpoot en Stengelpoot praten, stiekem luisterde ze mee: 'Morgen worden we eigenlijk een krijger!' Amberpoot klonk opgewekt, 'als het morgen maar niet regent, anders zijn ze straks helemaal koude en doorweekte krijgers.' Aan de stem te horen had Stengelpoot dit gezegd. 'Inderdaad, maar het was nu al niet zo bewolkt en er is al helemaal geen regen gevallen.' 'Ja, daar heb je gelijk in Rietpoot.' Amberpoot klonk instemmend. Spechtpoot dacht na, ze was moe en uitgeput, ze zou een maan kunnen slapen, waarom in Sterrenclansnaam was ze dan naar deze leerlingen aan het luisteren, die het over regen hadden na hun krijger ceremonie? Spechtpoot probeerde te gaan slapen en viel een tijdje later in een onrustige slaap. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Morgenpoot) Amberpoot duwde tegen Vinnenpoot aan. 'Hey, wordt eens wakker! Vandaag worden Stengelpoot, Rietpoot en ik krijgers!' Vinnenpoot deed zijn ogen open, maar hij was al een tijdje niet meer in slaap omdat hij lag te piekeren vanwege zijn tegenstrijdige gevoelens. Aan de ene kant hield hij van Amberpoot en was hij blij voor haar dat ze een krijger werd, maar aan de andere kant was hij bang dat Amberpoot hem niet meer zag staan omdat hij nog zo'n vier, vijf manen moest wachten tot het zijn beurt was, en hoeveel hij ook van de donkerbruine poes hield, hij kon er niks aan doen dat hij ontzettend jaloers was op de drie oudste leerlingen. Vinnenpoot zuchtte. Hij was met Golvengloed nog even gaan jagen, maar hij was afgeleid met zijn gedachten en had daarom niks gevangen. Niet dat zijn mentor boos werd, want ze werd zelden boos. Nu klonk de oproep voor een Clanvergadering, en zijn vader stond al op de Groterots, met een trotse blik. Dat was logisch, dacht Vinnenpoot, want Amberpoot was nou eenmaal Jaagsters leerling. En ook zijn moeder was blij, omdat haar leerling Stengelpoot was. Toch had ze abnormaal weinig met haar leerling getraind, omdat ze zes manen van de trainingstijd in de kraamkamer was geweest. Nu begon Jaagster. 'Het is jullie allemaal bekend dat wij nog maar weinig krijgers hebben en dat iedere nieuwe poot in onze Clan welkom is. Dit is mijn eerste keer dat ik een leerling krijger maak, maar het zijn er gelijk al drie. Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorvaderen om op deze drie leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Goudhart, heeft jouw leerling goed getraind?' 'Zeker weten' miauwde de goudkleurige krijgskat plechtig. 'Dan geef ik haar nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan haar krijgersnaam. Rietpoot, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Rietstorm. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je enthousiasme, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan. Dan nu Stengelpoot. Mistspikkel, heeft jouw leerling goed zijn best gedaan om de Schaduwclan te steunen?' Mistspikkel knikte. 'Dan geef ik hem nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan zijn krijgersnaam. Stengelpoot, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Stengelstaart. De Sterrenclan eert je goede reukzin en je jachttalent, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan. En als laatste Amberpoot. Ik ben jouw mentor, en ik weet meer dan wie dan ook dat jij een geweldige krijger zal zijn. Van nu af aan zal jij bekend staan als Amberstroom. De Sterrenclan eert je verstand en je kracht, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan.' Nu begonnen alle katten te roepen. Vinnenpoot deed mee, ook al had hij er helemaal geen zin in. Deze katten zouden als eerste leerlingen krijgen, deze katten zouden nu geamuseerd toekijken bij zijn training alsof ze al seizoenen lang krijgers waren. Maar hij zette deze gedachtes uit zijn kop toen hij het gelukkige gezicht van Amberstroom zag. Hij wist zeker dat zij een vriend van hem bleef, tot in de eeuwigheid... Hoofdstuk 7 (door Bloemstaart) Spechtpoot lag te luieren in het kamp, het kon nu nog, straks moest ze weer op een patrouille. Ze keek naar de wolken, ze waaiden snel over. Gelukkig, dacht Spechtpoot. Er kwam namelijk een storm aan. Donkere wolken zweefden snel over en er hing regen in de lucht. Ook begon het steeds harder te waaien. Ze bleef nog even liggen en ging daarna naar het leerlingenhol, het begon namelijk te spatten. Ze ging liggen dicht bij haar broer in de buurt en viel langzaam slaap. Ze viel weg in duisternissen van dromen... 'Word eens wakker!' Spechtpoot opende langzaam haar ogen en keek om zich heen: Ze verwachte haar broer te ruiken en het leerlingenhol te zien, maar in plaats daarvan keek ze over een verlaten heideveld met een kat in het midden, Spechtpoot knipperde met haar ogen ze geloofde niet dat die kat daar stond, maar... hij stond daar echt. 'Gegroet Spechtpoot!' Spechtpoot stond wankel op en keek naar de kater die daar op het verlaten veld stond, 'Nou, dankje... Maar wie ben jij?' De kater knikte zei: 'Ja, goed dat je het vraagt, ik ben een vriend van je vader. Ik werd gedood in de strijd tegen de vossen. Ik ben de vroegere commandant van de Schaduwclan... Mijn naam is Zwartvuur.' Spechtpoot keek hem met verbazing aan: 'Zwartvuur... Je bedoelt toch niet...' 'Wat?' Zwartvuur keek haar aan met zijn sterrenverlichte ogen. 'Ik heb verhalen over u gehoord, U was een grote held volgens mijn vader.' Zwartvuur knipperde verbaast met zijn ogen, glimlachte en rende dichter naar haar toe, nu met zijn ogen ernstig richtte hij zich tot Spechtpoot: 'Maar nu, ik zal je moeten waarschuwen over een gevaarlijk ding dat in de Schaduwclan beweegt, het kan namelijk problemen veroorzaken. Grote problemen moet ik eigenlijk zeggen.' Spechtpoot knikte en keek naar de kater, toch begreep ze een ding niet: 'Zwartvuur, waarom zeg jij dit tegen mij?' Zwartvuur keek haar aan met een vage gedaante. 'Ik kan alleen een ding zeggen: Als je goed kijkt kun je het probleem ontdekken...' Spechtpoot begreep er niks van, maar voor ze iets kon vragen, verdween Zwartvuur, het veld en al het andere. En even later lag ze hijgend in haar hol naast Vinnenpoot, die daarvan wakker werd. 'Spechtpoot, ga ergens anders hijgen, heb je een rondje door het territorium gerend, op je hardst?' Spechtpoot keek hem hijgend aan, 'nee, dat niet. Raar gedroomd, da's alles.' Vinnenpoot keek haar verbaast aan, 'wat dan?' Spechtpoot stond al half op en zei: 'En het jammere is, dat ik het niet kan vertellen... Sorry.' En met die woorden rende ze het hol uit, ze had geen zin in nutteloze en irritante vragen, ze rende door het bos haar poten snel bewegend over de zachte grond, ze rende naar haar lievelingsplekje, aan de rand van het territorium, het was er altijd lekker rustig, en nu ze daar was. Ze kon nu rustig nadenken over de vreemde droom die ze had gehad... Hoofdstuk 8 (door Morgenpoot) Vinnenpoot keek Spechtpoot na. Dat deed haar zus vaker, een gesprek proberen te ontwijken door weg te rennen. Hij geeuwde. Zij had geluk gehad dat ze nog even kon slapen, maar hij hoorde dat Mistspikkel zijn naam noemde. '...en ik wil graag dat Vinnenpoot en Amberstroom op patrouille gaan langs de Donderclangrens.' Vinnenpoot stond op, blij dat hij met de donkerbruine poes mee mocht. Ze was echt heel belangrijk voor hem, dat moest hij toegeven... ook al wist Vinnenpoot niet precies waarom. Hij liep met Amberstroom mee, en opeens kwam er een vraag in hem op. 'Amberstroom, jij hebt toch gevochten tegen de vossen? Kan je me misschien vertellen hoe dat was? En wie er allemaal zijn gestorven?' De poes werd rood. 'Ehm... ik weet niet hoe de vossen ons kamp bereikt hebben, ik denk dat ze een kat zijn gevolgd. Mijn zus, toen nog Rietpoot, kwam het kamp binnen rennen en de vossen kwamen een ogenblik daarna. Ik heb in ieder geval met een vos gevochten die iets groter was dan de anderen... en toen werd ik bewusteloos geslagen. Ik kan je daarom niet veel vertellen over het gevecht. Wel zijn Lavendelster, Violenvacht, Zwartvuur, Rookpels en Puntstaart gestorven. Zwartvuur was jouw vaders beste vriend. Hij was een ontzettend dappere commandant, en is gestorven samen met Violenvacht, zijn partner, en haar drie ongeboren jongen.' Vinnenpoot wist dat dit een ontwijkend antwoord was. Wat wou Amberstroom hem niet vertellen? 'Ga jij hier jagen, dan ga ik... daar even kijken' mompelde Amberstroom. Vinnenpoot merkte dat de poes al de hele middag zenuwachtig en onzeker was. Amberstroom dook de struiken in, en hij hoorde haar pootstappen wegsterven. Waarom moest ze weg? Ik moet haar volgen, dacht Vinnenpoot beslist. Hij rende haar achterna, tot hij een gekrijs hoorde. Amberstroom stond voorover gebogen over Jaagster en keek verschrikt op. 'Je mag dit niet zien!' snikte ze. 'Ik ben een moordenaar, een verrader. Vinnenpoot, hou alsjeblieft je mond hierover!' Vinnenpoot zag zijn vader hulpeloos liggen. 'PAP! NEE!' Hij sprong vooruit en drukte Amberstroom tegen de grond. 'WAT DOE JE?' 'Al sinds ik een kit ben, ben ik een helper van Grijsster. Ik kan het niet helpen, hij heeft me gemanipuleerd met zijn dromen! Ik... ik moet Jaagster doden van hem. En Mistspikkel ook, en dan mezelf leider maken. Het - het was een opdracht...' Ze draaide haar kop een kwartslag zodat ze hem niet aan kon kijken. Jaagster krabbelde overeind met tranen in zijn ogen. 'Ik kan niet eens meer naar een beekje om te drinken zonder gevaar. Van mijn eigen leerling nog wel! Amberstroom, je bent verbannen!' De poes rende weg, en Vinnenpoot liet zijn kop hangen. Hij moest achter haar aan. 'ZOON! NEE!' schreeuwde Jaagster hem na terwijl hij het spoor van tranen volgde. THE END! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen Categorie:Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions